A John and Marlena Christmas Story
by Olsenbaby
Summary: It's Christmas year 2010. John and Marlena are celebrating Christmas. It's just a cute Christmas story with my favouite couples. Please read it and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- All in John's point of view**

I sat by the fire as I waited for her return, It was Christmas eve year 2010 and as like always Christmas was my faveouite time of the year, it was were Doc and I spend the whole night together being thankful that we were together. Not that we didn't do that everynight, but Christmas time was always such a special time. I looked around, we had been living in our new house for almost three months now and everyday it felt more "ours". I loved this house, there was just pictures of Marlena and I, and always smiling and being happy in love. I love her, everyday a bit more, she was the best person who ever come into my life. "I am home" Marlena shouted from the door as she walked in. "Hey baby..."I said as I sat by the fire. "Hey John..." she said. I got up and started wakling to her. "Is it cold outside?" I asked as she started taking her coat off. "Freezing..."she anwsed me. "While I started the fire and coffee is almost done" I said as I help her with her coat. "Thanks.."she said smiling at me. "I will be back now" I said turning to walk away. "No you are not...not till you do this" she said as she pulled my hand and pulled in for a kiss. I kissed her back. That was the best thing, the way she kisses me, I know that she loves me to. "I am going to get the coffee..you get warm" I said as I walked to the kitchen. I walked back into the living room with two cups of boiling coffee in my hand. I just stand there and watch her, she is so beautiful. She sat by the fire, getting warm and that when I relise that I would just die without this woman, she my soulmate.

_**Snowy night**_

_**Where it's warm here by the fire**_

_**Here with you (here with you)**_

_**I have all that I desire**_

_**It's been a long year**_

_**But somehow we got by**_

_**Now it's Christmas Eve**_

_**And love is on our side**_

Marlena looked up to see me standing just behide her. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked. I shook my head. "Nothing at all" I said still starring at her. She smiled. "Then why don't you come and sit with me by the fire?" she asked me. I handed her a cup of coffee and sat next to her. "I can't wait for tomorrow" Marlena said. "I know...we haven't seen Belle for almost a year" I said. "Has it been almsot a year already that Belle and Shawn moved to New York City?" She asked shocked. "Yeah Doc, it was last Christmas day that they got married...remember?" I asked her laughing. She smiled. "Yeah I know, it just seems like yesturday" Marlena said as she lent backwards and lay in my arms. "Yeah our little girl is not little anymore" I said sadly. "Yeah but hopefully we will have more grandchilden from them soon" Doc said smiling. "Yeah Clare needs a sister or brother" I said smiling. "And she will be a good big sister" Marlena said. I put my coffee cup on the table and pulled her into my arms. "Brady, Chloe and Maggie will be here about 9:00 tomorrow" I told her. "Oh that great I can't wait to see them, it's been awhile, hasn't it?" she asked me as she sat up. "Yeah, probably about a month" I said trying to remember when the last time I saw them. "I think it was just before Chloe went on her tour" Doc said. I looked at her and pulled her back into my arms. "Enought about our children...and more about us" I said. "That's good casue I missed you today" Marlena said as she kissed me. "Good casue I missed you to" I said kissing her back. She sat faceing the fire again and I held her in my arms. "By the way the tree looks good this year" she said. "Well we did do it together, so of casue it would" I said smiling. She held my hand. "I love you JB" Doc said. "I love you to pretty lady" I said as I pulled her face towards mine and kissed her.

_**I don't need a hundred gifts **_

_**beneath the tree (the tree)**_

_**Don't you know the best thing **_

_**you could give to me?**_

_**Nothing else will do**_

_**All I want is you this Christmas**_

_**(This Christmas, this Christmas)**_

"Jingle bells, Jingle bells, jingle all the way" we heard people sing at our door. "come John...we have to see" Doc said as she jumped up and grabbed my hand. I laught as I followed her to the door. She answered it and I pulled her into my arms as I watched her eyes lite up. "Thanks so much" Doc said thnaking the little children for singing for us. "Now you guys go and have a very merry Christmas" I said handing the little kids some candy. "Thank you sir" the kids said happly as they lefted with their candy. "That's what Christmas is all about" Doc said to me as she closed the door behide her. "You mean beside spending it with the woman you love?" I asked her smiling shyly. "No but that defanitely a must" she said smiling at me. I kissed her and grabbed her hand. "What you ding?" she asked me. I pulled her over to the couch. "Something that we both loving doing" I said to her joking. "Oh..." she said laughting as I sat on the couch. She sat on my lap. She started kissing me, we sat on the couch kissing.

_**Children sing (children sing) Christmas carols**_

_**At our door (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_**Spreading joy (spreading joy)**_

_**That's what Christmas time is for**_

_**Though we don't have much**_

_**You've got me and I've got you**_

_**(Yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_**And with a little faith**_

_**Miracles come true**_

I conuite to kiss Marlena, before gental push her back to lay on the couch. She lay under me as we couinte to kiss. "I love you Doc" I said in between us kissing. "I love you to John" she said as she and went back into a kiss.

_**And I don't need a hundred gifts **_

_**beneath the tree (the tree)**_

_**Don't you know the best thing **_

_**you could give to me?**_

_**Nothing else will do**_

_**All I want is you this Christmas**_

_**(This Christmas, this Christmas)**_

We were kissing for about 10 minutes when Marlane by accident started to lean on her side, I could gental feel her slipping off me, I pulled out my hand to stop her from falling, but at the same time she grabbed my leg and next minute we were both laying on the floor. "Doc are you okay?" I asked worried and till I heard laughting. "Doc..." I asked. "Yeah John...I am fine" She said still laughting. I chuckled along with her. "Sorry..."She said as she sat up. I sat up also and looked at her. "While it's not the first time is it?" I asked laughing. She laughted along with me.

_**I don't want the love of any other girl**_

_**I want only one thing in this whole wide world**_

_**Nothing else will do**_

_**All I want is you this Christmas**_

_**(This Christmas, this Christmas)**_

Ater we stopped laughting I got back onto the couch. I lay down and she lay onto of me. I stroked her hair, I also loved the way her hair smelt. She pulled her self up a bit and kissed me on the cheek. "Thanks John..."she said. I looked at her a little confused. "for what?" I asked. "for being you...you are just the most wonderful guy I could ever fall in love with...and I know I would never been this happy if I didn't have you" Marlena said. I starred up at her, she had the most beutiful eyes I could ever see, her face, she looked so happy, like she was in heaven. "You don't have to thank me...I should thnak you...casue you are my Angel" I said smiling slighly. She kissed me on the lips and I pulled her in for another kiss. "Look John a misletoe" Doc said pointing to the frame around the door alittle away from us. "But it's like far away" I said looking funny at her. "It's close enought" she said laughting as she pulled me in for a kiss. I kissed her back, I never needed an exuse to kiss Marlena.

_**Cheek to cheek, the lights are low**_

_**A kiss beneath the mistletoe**_

_**Your face lit by the fire's glow**_

_**That's all I want tonight**_

We were both siting up and of casue she was in my arms. We were both staring outside, we were starring at the snow that was falling. "Look doc..it's getting hevey" I said pointing to the window. "I know it's beautiful" she said smiling. "Come..."I said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the window. I starred out as did she. "Its the most beautful thing I have ever seen" Doc said. I starred down at her. "No...not for me" I said. "It isn't...what is?" she asked. I stood behide her and looked at her. "Nothing will ever be more beautiful then you" I said. "John..." Marlena said. I pulled her into my arms. "I mean it doc...you the most beautiful person I have ever seen" I said as I still started at her, she was looking outside. She put her arm around my back. "You are the most amazing guy ever" she said. "while what can i say...I am married to the best woman in the world" I said smiling at her. I pulled her close as we both starred outside into the snow that was falling.

_**And I don't need a hundred gifts beneath the tree**_

_**Don't you know the best thing you can give to me?**_

_**Nothing else will do**_

_**All I want is you this Christmas**_

I held Doc's hand and smiled at her. "Lets go and celebrate christmas in the most speical way we can" I said as I started walking up to our bedroom. She smiled at me as we both made our way to our bedroom, and conuite to celebrate our love, the most special way two people who were in love as much as we are, can!

_**Nothing else will do**_

_**All I want is you this Christmas**_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

**Hey everybody...this is my first days story's. I hope you like it. John and Marlena have been my favouite couple of all time, I just wanted to make a story about them. I don't own days of our lives, John and Marlena or any other charactise I am going to use. I hope you read and review this story. The more reviews I get, the quicker I will up date. Thanks for reading. **

**Samantha**

**All I want is you this Christmas - N Sync **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- John point of view**

_**Sleigh bells ring  
are you listening  
in the lane  
snow is glistening  
A beautiful sight  
we're happy tonight  
walking in a winter wonderland**_

Marlena woke up with John singing the words in her ear. She smiled and turned on her back. "Good morning" she said happly. "Good morning Doc...Merry Christmas" I said lay my head right next to hers. "Merry Christmas John" she said whiling smiling at the wonderful guy in her life. I pulled Marlena in for a kiss. "I made you breakfest" I said sitting up to bring the tray closer. "Breakfest...ummmmmm" Marlena sighed happly. She sat up as I bought the tray closer so we both could have a nice Christmas breakfast together. We both had breakfast and a few kisses in between. "Thanks so much for the wonderful breakfast" Marlena said. "It's my pleasure...but sadly doc we have to get up Brady and Belle will be here soon" I said. "While considering it's them, I don't mind getting up" Marlena said happly. She started to get out of bed when I grabbed her hand and pulled her down. "John you just said we have to get up" Marlena moaned but enjoying every moment of it. "While maybe I want to do this first" I said as I push her down on the bed and started kissing her neck. "John if we don't get up now, I might end up staying here with you all day" Marlena said once again enjoying what I was doing. "BUZZ" the door bell rang. "JOHN" Marlena said pushing John off her and grabbing her robe. "We have to get that" Marlena said as she run out the room with John close behide her.

"Merry Christmas" Belle and Shawn shouted as Marlena opened the door. "BELLE" Marlena shouted as Belle threw her selves into her mom's arms. "Oh Belle, my sweet girl" Marlena said hugging Belle. "Shawn" I said as I shoke Shawn's hand. "Daddy!" Belle shouted as she hugged me. "Shawn it's so good to see you both...how you doing?" Marlena asked Shawn. "I am good thanks Marlena" Shawn said hugging her. "And ow is my daughtedaughter?" Marlena asked as Shawn ahnded Clare to Marlena. I pated Clare on the head. She was getting so big. "We have so much to tell you...all the beautiful place we have been, our jobs, the most amazing flat we stay in" Belle said in a hurry. "Okay calm down sweetheart" I said laughing at my beautiful daughter. "Wow...mom dad...this place is amazing" Belle said looking at the place around here. "It is amazing house" Shawn added. "Oh here" Belle said handing her parents their christmas gift. "Oh thanks honey...we will put it here, under the tree, so when everybody come later we can all open together" Marlena said. "Oh Shawn, you parents will be coming here later, after that we are all going to the hosptail party" Marlena told them. "Oh that's great I can't wait to see them" Shawn said smiling. I pulled Marlena in my arms. "So Belle...what was that you wanted to tell us?" I asked her courises. "Oh daddy...mom..." Belle started, so exicted. "We are..."Belle started when the Bell rang. "Hold that..." I said as I walked to the door to answer it. "Hey..."I shouted as I greeted my son, Chloe and my other granddaughter Maggie. "Dad" Brady shouted shaking my hand. I hugged Chloe and kissed her on the cheek. "How are you doing?" I asked tickling Maggie. She laughted and ran into the house and stright to Marlena. "Hey baby" Marlena said picking up Maggie. "BRADY!" Belle shouted as she jumped into her older brother's arms. "Hey how you doing tink?" Brady asked her as he hugged her back. Brady shoke Shawn's hand. "Hi Maggie" Belle said bending down to greet Maggie. After everybody all greeted each other and they had some coffee, they all all sitting on the chairs. "So Belle Shawn you have something to tell us?" Marlena asked. "Yeah...okay..."Belle started but again was intruped by the door bell. "Oh man..."Marlena moaned slightly. "Brady answed the door and there was Hope, Bo and Zack. "Mom...dad" Shawn run to them and greeted them. "Shawn..."Zack said running up to them. Belle hugged Hope and Bo and everybody once again greeted each other. "Okay Shawn and I want to tell you all sm\omething...before we get intruped again" Belle said laughhting. Everybody loooked at Belle and Shawn. "Welll..." Bellle started. She loooked up at Shawn and he smiled. "I am pregant again:" Belle said happly. Everybody run up to them and hugged. "that's great Belle" Chloe said hugging her friend. I stood back and watched my daughter with her mother, they were so happy. I walked up to them and hugged both of them in a huge hug. "I am happy for you" I said as I kissed Belle on the cheek and shoke Shawn's hand.

_**There is something special  
About this time of year  
The Christmas feeling's everywhere  
I just got home  
To join you  
I've been away too long  
But now I'm back to share my love  
Friends are reunited  
One big family  
Filled with love to last   
Throughout the year **_

I sat on the chair and pulled Marlena next to me. "So are you happy about Belle and Shawn's news?" Doc asked me. "I am thrilled...anther grandchild on the way...it's great" I told her. I kissed her on the side of her face. "It's great to have the family togeter like this" Marlena said as we both sat there watching everybody catch up. "It good having you in my arms to" I whipsted into Marlena ear. "It's good being here" She said back. "It's going to be awonderful christmas" I said to Doc. She smiled at me as we both watched Belle and Clare. **_  
_**  
**_Christmas time  
Time to share OUR love  
Come and JOIN  
The tiding's to the world  
Christmas time  
The best time of the year  
Yes it's Christmas time _**

We all headed out the house and to the hosptail party. "I love these party" Marlena said to me as we enterend the hopstail. "I know me to, it's alway special" I said as I held Doc in my arms. "Belle" Belle held from behide her. Belle turned around to see Mimi and Rex standing behide her. "Memes" Belle shouted as they ran yto each other and hugged. After that eveybody started to arrive. Alice and Carrie, Austin and they twin daugthers, Lucas, Sami, Will and they new daughter Lisa, Jack, Jennifer, Abbey and Jack Jr, Maggie and Mickey, Carolyne and Shawn Sr, Lexie and Abe, Roman and Kate, Philip and Cassie. Everybody greeting Belle and Shawn. "So what you wanna do after this?" Doc asked me. I grinned at her. "It's a suprise" I said smiling. She smiled back at me and I put my arms around her wasite. **_  
_**  
**_You and me together  
A SLEIGH RIDE IN THE PARK  
Loving is straight from the heart  
Straight from my heart  
Snowflakes falling gently  
A smell of chestnuts in the air And  
Christmas lights they gleam Across the sky _**

Doc and I said goodbyes to evereybody, I had a suprise for doc so I told Belle and the rest of them to meet us at home. "Where are we going John?" Doc asked me. I smiled at her and pulled her to the sliegh ride. "I thought we could have a slieght ride thouget salem..."I said windinkg my eye. Doc smiled and kissed me. I kissed her back before helping her into the cart and riding off into the snow

_**Do you remember  
Everything felt so right  
When I held you close to me  
Do you remember  
Those cold Christmas nights  
Where we saw the world in harmony**_

Doc and I sat in the cart for hours, that what we loved doing, just cuddleing together. She was the best person I could ever ask for Christmas. I kissed the tip of her nose as I bought her in for a full on kiss after that we both shuggles under the blankets as we dorve thought selma in our slieght ride. ****

**_Christmas time  
Time to share our love  
Come and JOIN  
The tiding's to the world  
Christmas time  
Always the best time _**

**Hey everybody. Thanks so much for reading and please review. I wanna know what you think. Anyway thanks to Ron's Sexy Girly 750 for reviewing my story. hope you like John and Marlena just as much!**

**Love Sam__**


End file.
